Behind A Girl's Favorite Song
by October Lynx
Summary: Story 2: Perasaan kecewanyalah, yang membuatnya termotivasi, untuk bertindak sejauh ini...Whitypearl-san's broken home challenge, Drabble, AU, R&R please!
1. Story 1: Down To Earth

When **Whitypearl-san** informed me about this challenge yesterday, I was like, "Count me in!"

And, here it is, the broken home themed fic, rather based on true story, added with some part of imaginations

Well, it's just a simple story from the eyes of a children

Anyway, I don't really like babbling here, just read if you like, and leave if you don't

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Rate:** K+, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** no real pairing in this chapter, might change in the next story

**Warning:** Female IC, OC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, AU, etc

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

Alluka menghela nafas berat, lalu menghapus airmata disudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya, sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini,

"Papa..mama..seandainya aku bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan, apakah kalian akan mendengarnya..", bisik gadis itu dalam isakkannya.

* * *

**Behind a Girl's Favorite Song**

**Story 1: Down to Earth**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

"Aku pulang!", seru gadis itu riang, ia baru saja tiba di rumahnya, meskipun hari telah menunjukkan sore hari,

"Alluka, selamat datang", sebuah suara terdengar dari dapur, namun pikiran gadis itu sedikit terusik, itu suara sang mama, dan ia dapat memastikan bahwa suara itu terdengar sedikit parau, gadis itu pun menghampirinya,

"Mama?", ia bertanya perlahan, ia melihat wanita itu menghela nafas berat, lalu sepertinya menghapus airmata yang terjatuh di pipinya dengan lengan bajunya sebelum ia berbalik dan menghadap kearah gadis itu,

"Ya, sayang?", sahut wanita itu lembut, ia tersenyum, seakan ingin menunjukkan pada putrinya yang baru berusia 11 tahun itu, bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan gadis itu membalas senyumannya, merasa bahwa sang mama mungkin hanya terisak karena bawang bombay yang diirisnya didapur itu,

"Kau sudah makan siang?", tanya Kikyo dengan nada biasa,

"Ya, tentu", jawab Alluka tanpa melepaskan senyuman itu dari wajahnya.

"Hei, kau pasti Alluka ya?", sapa seorang wanita yang duduk di ruang tamu, Alluka menatapnya heran, rasa-rasanya ia belum pernah kenal dengan wanita ini,

"Hmm..perkenalkan, aku Anna, teman mamamu", wanita itu berujar lagi, kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis itu, Alluka menatapnya heran, ada yang aneh pada wanita ini, dan ia berusaha keras memahaminya melalui penglihatan seorang anak berusia 11 tahun, yang jelas saja tidak mendapatkan apa-apa karena ia masih terlalu muda, dan polos.

* * *

Suara-suara ribut terdengar dari lantai bawah, Alluka membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian meraba-raba sekitarnya, sampai tangannya berhasil menggapai sebuah ponsel yang berada didekat tembok, sepertinya ponsel yang berfungsi sebagai alarm itu bergetar terlalu lama, hingga ia sekarang sudah ada didekat tembok, jauh dari sisi bantal gadis itu, tempat ia meletakkannya semalam.

Alluka membuka matanya, lalu melihat Kalluto yang sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur, sepertinya ia menunggu gadis itu bangun sejak tadi,

"Kalluto, pagi", sapa gadis itu dengan suara yang terdengar masih mengantuk,

"Pagi", balas anak itu singkat, ia masih saja duduk diam disamping Alluka yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya,

"Kalian sudah bangun? Ayo turun", tiba-tiba Illumi berkata dibalik pintu yang terbuka sebagian itu, Alluka masih bingung karena ia baru saja bangun, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan saudara-saudaranya turun ke lantai bawah.

Dilantai bawah rumah itu, didalam sebuah kamar milik kedua orangtua mereka, terlihat sang ayah sedang duduk ditepi ranjang yang menghadap kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar, sementara seorang wanita berambut hitam duduk membelakanginya disudut lain ranjang itu, melihat anak-anaknya turun dari lantai atas, pria itu masih diam, sepertinya ia berusaha menahan amarahnya,

"Papa, mama, ada apa?", tanya gadis berambut hitam itu polos, sambil berjalan kearah kamar itu, ia berada paling depan (entah kenapa) dari barisan anak-anak itu,

"Ah, tidak Alluka, ibumu..yah, kau tahu lah", jawab Silva dingin, dalam nada itu terasa sebuah emosi, yang sepertinya dirasakan oleh gadis kecil itu, membuat sebuah getaran yang tidak menyenangkan dalam batinnya, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam kamar itu,

"Papa, kenapa mama menangis?", tanya gadis itu polos, ia duduk didekat sang ayah, sementara saudara-saudaranya yang lain duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain, kecuali Illumi yang duduk didekat sang mama,

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa", ujar pria itu dingin lagi, Alluka memeluk sang ayah, namun matanya menangkap sebuah bukan, beberapa buah botol berdiri di sebuah sudut didekat meja rias,

"Papa, siapa yang meminum itu semua?", ia bertanya sambil menunjuk pada botol-botol yang ia tahu berisi minuman keras itu,

"Entahlah", jawab Silva datar,

"Anak-anak, kakek dari mama kalian, ingin kami berpisah", Silva berujar lagi, kelima anak itu hanya terdiam, dan sepertinya belum mengerti apapun.

* * *

_Sender: Mom_

_ Alluka sayang, nanti kamu dijemput sama Tante Anna ya, pulang sekolah, kalau ada urusan, bilang sama mama, nanti mama yang sampaikan._

_Love you_

* * *

Alluka menatap layar ponselnya dengan sorot bingung terpancar dari kedua bola mata hitamnya, lalu gadis itu menyimpan kembali ponsel itu di dalam sakunya, dan menghela nafas,

"Kamu kenapa?", tanya Kisa, nadanya terdengar khawatir,

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa", balas Alluka ringan, sambil tersenyum tipis, ia sendiri belum tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba terasa berkabut seperti ini, rasanya ada yang aneh, dan ia ingin sekali menepis rasa itu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali.

"Hai, sayang, bagaimana sekolahmu?", tanya Anna dengan nada biasa, Alluka mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil duduk didalam mobil itu, perasaan tidak enak tadi muncul lagi, dan ia berusaha mati-matian menepisnya, sebab ia terlalu lelah untuk itu semua, hari ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah dengan semua kegiatan sekolah dan lainnya, sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak ingin ditanyai apapun, tapi sekadar untuk menunjukkan respek, iapun menyahut,

"Baik", jawabnya datar, ia semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres, dan ia ingin sekali mengetahui masalahnya.

* * *

Gadis itu sampai dirumah, dan wanita itu menurunkannya,

"Terima kasih, Tante", ujar gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan polos,

"Kakak, kok kakak begitu sih sama Tante Anna, dia kan musuhnya mama", ujar Kalluto tiba-tiba dari arah beranda, Alluka terkejut mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu, dan ia tidak mengerti kalau selama ini itulah yang terjadi, ya, hari itu, ia baru saja mengetahui, siapakah sosok Anna itu.

Alluka memasuki rumah dengan perasaan bingung setengah mati, bayangkan, ia baru saja diantar pulang oleh orang yang disebut Kalluto sebagai "musuh mama", jelas sekali bahwa anak itu mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, dan sedikitnya ia merasa, apakah dirumah ini hanya ia sendiri yang tidak tahu?

* * *

"Kalluto, kenapa kamu bilang begitu soal tante Anna?", tanya Alluka sambil menempatkan diri untuk duduk disamping Kalluto, yang sedang belajar, anak itu menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya kesal,

"Duh, masa Kakak tidak tahu?", sahut bocah itu ketus, Alluka hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memang menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya,

"Ikh, memangnya Kakak tidak tahu kalau papa sama mama sering bertengkar, bahkan untuk urusan kecil, karena dia?", balas Kalluto dengan nada keras, Alluka jelas tersentak dengan semua itu, dan seketika semua terasa masuk akal, kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan tante Anna, kenapa wanita itu selalu datang, dan kenapa...mamanya selalu menangis dimalam hari,

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah Tante Anna itu temannya mama?", Alluka kembali bicara, ia ingin bisa meyakini kalau semua masih baik-baik saja, bahwa keluarganya tidak retak seperti yang ada dalam film-film itu, tidak, ia tidak ingin menerima itu,

"Temannya mama? Kau bercanda, Kak? Kamu pikir kenapa papa jarang pulang?", balas Kalluto setengah mencibir, seakan ia mengejek kepolosan gadis yang merupakan kakaknya itu, dan lagi-lagi Alluka merasa tersentak, airmata menggenang di seluruh bagian matanya, membuat mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, nanar,

"Bohong kan..?", tanya Alluka lagi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin percaya ini semua, bahwa keluarganya yang utuh dan bahagia telah berbayang, bahwa selama ini, tanpa ia sadari, keluarga bahagianya hanya tinggal topeng belaka, dan ia terlalu takut untuk membuka topeng itu sehingga ia terus membenamkan diri dalam ketidaktahuannya.

* * *

Alluka menatap dinding kamarnya hari itu, sebuah tulisan tertera diatas selembar kertas yang tertempel disana, ia memegangi dadanya sendiri, airmatanya jatuh menelusuri pipinya yang pucat, dan kali ini, ia membiarkannya. Gadis itu melangkah perlahan, menuju dinding itu dan kertas yang tertempel itu.

"My children, I will do everything to protect you, I will", itulah tulisannya disana, dan Alluka tahu benar bahwa semua ini terjadi setelah mamanya meninggalkan rumah, sang papa menjadi sangat protektif, terhadap mereka semua, dan itu sangat ironis, terutama bagi gadis ini, ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi memandang semua yang dilakukan ayahnya dengan sudut positif, karena itu semua dusta, dan mengetahuinya benar-benar hal yang menyesakkan, membuatnya nyaris sulit bernafas, hingga airmatanya terjatuh lagi, ke dagunya.

Ia melangkah menuju tulisan di dinding itu, merabanya, mengingat hari kemarin, saat semua masih baik-baik saja, ia sangat merindukan ibunya, tapi wanita itu harus pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, demi keselamatannya, ia mengerti, sebab di hari kepergiannya, ia melihat lebam-lebam, bekas airmata, dan kepedihan yang terlihat diwajahnya, sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang memilukan.

* * *

**You tell me this is for the best**

**So tell me why am I in tears**

**Oh, So far away**

**And now I just need you here**

* * *

Hari ini ia akan berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya, rumah orangtua ibunya, ah, sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir melihat wanita itu, dan ia begitu ingin memeluknya, sekali lagi, seperti dahulu.

"Mama!", seru gadis kecil itu, ia segera turun dari mobil dan memeluk wanita itu, mendekapnya erat, rasanya sudah terlalu lama mereka berpisah, dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin merasakan lagi rasa itu,

"Iya sayang, mama disini", sahut wanita itu lembut, ia terdengar sedih,

"Mama, papa bilang kalian mau bercerai, apa itu benar?", tanya gadis itu pendek,

"Iya sayang, itu benar, mungkin suatu hari nanti, dan mungkin saat itu, dia akan memenangkan kalian, dan kalian akan tinggal bersamanya, dan istrinya", ujar sang mama dengan suara parau, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan, semua sudah tergambar dengan jelas bagi anak-anak itu, bagi gadis kecilnya yang polos ini,

"Tapi nanti, mama akan mencari pekerjaan, jadi kalau kalian datang, kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama, menghabiskan waktu-waktu yang ada, dan bersenang-senang", ia melanjutkan, sebuah mimpi yang indah, bagai oasis ditengah gurun pasir yang gersang, bagai setetes air di siang hari pada musim kemarau yang panas dan berdebu,

"Iya Ma, tapi..aku tidak mau tinggal sama papa dan tante Anna, aku mau tinggal sama mama saja", jawab gadis kecil itu tegas, ia tidak ingin merasakan lagi hari-hari penuh kesedihan yang ia rasakan tanpa kehadiran sang mama yang selalu bisa ia andalkan dan selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan disaat ia paling jatuh sekalipun.

"Tapi..kapan mama bisa pulang?", ia bertanya dengan nada penasaran, membayangkan hari-hari selanjutnya tanpa sang mama akan sangat menyakitkan untuk gadis itu,

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak mungkin", jawab wanita itu lemah,

"Tidak mungkin", tiba-tiba terdengar suara kakeknya dari arah dalam rumah, Alluka terdiam sesaat,

"Kenapa, Kek? Kenapa mama tidak boleh pulang?", ia bertanya dengan nada polos, bagaimanapun ia ingin sekali sang mama bisa pulang ke rumah,

"Kau tahu, sebelum kesini, ibumu meminta diantarkan ke rumah kakaknya, dan saat mereka sedang jalan menuju kesana-", sang kakek menerangkan dengan nada penuh emosi terdengar disuaranya yang dahulu terdengar begitu bijak,

"Dia mau menurunkan ibumu di jalan tol", ia mengakhiri kalimat itu, gadis itu semakin merasa sesak didalam hatinya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan ayahnya dapat berbuat seperti itu pada ibunya, padahal dulu, saat mereka semua masih kecil, ia melihat betapa mereka saling mencintai, dan terbukti dari surat-surat cinta yang masih tersimpan di sebuah laci di rumahnya.

* * *

Gadis itu menangis sesegukan sepanjang malam, ia tidak ingin semua berakhir seperti ini, seperti sebuah cerita dalam film-film yang sering ditonton oleh pengasuhnya saat mereka masih bekerja untuk keluarganya, dan untuk itu ia selalu berdoa setiap malam, agar semua ini segera berakhir, agar keluarganya bisa kembali seperti dahulu, tapi, semua tidak mungkin sama lagi kan?

* * *

Ia ingin menceritakan semua ini, entah pada siapa, dan benar saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa diajak bercerita, karena ini adalah sesuatu yang memalukan, kata Tante Hinata, adik Silva.

Untuk itu, Alluka memanfaatkan sebuah buku kosong yang ia punya, dan menuliskannya, cerita pahitnya, namun, suatu hari, ketika ia sedang menuliskan perasaannya didalam buku itu, ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran, salah seorang anak mengusilinya, anak itu mengambil bukunya dan membawanya pada wali kelas mereka, Alluka panik, sebab, ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui masalah keluarganya ini, tidak juga guru disekolahnya, tapi ternyata, tidak salah juga, sebab sepulang sekolah, sang guru menghampirinya, dan duduk disampingnya,

"Alluka, maaf kalau saya lancang membaca tulisanmu", kata guru itu,

"Hn..tidak apa-apa kok", jawab Alluka dengan kepala tertunduk, sungguh, ia begitu merasa malu,

"Dengar, nak, dalam kehidupan, tidak hanya orangtua saja yang boleh menasihati anak-anaknya, ada kalanya, seorang anak boleh menasihati kedua orangtuanya, seperti dalam masalah kamu ini", ujarnya pelan, gadis itu seketika merasa lega, ia tersenyum tipis,

"Iya Pak, mungkin nanti saya coba untuk melakukannya", jawab gadis itu,

"Hn, dan, Alluka..", guru itu tiba-tiba berujar ketika gadis itu beranjak keluar,

"Ya?", tanya Alluka sambil menoleh balik,

"Jangan sampai masalah ini mengganggu prestasimu disekolah, ya?", ujar sang guru, Alluka tersenyum lagi,

"Iya, saya usahakan, terima kasih", jawabnya sambil meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Ia membenci Anna, ya, wanita itulah penyebab semua ini, kalau saja dia tidak ada, pasti saat ini mamanya masih disini, dan mereka masih tertawa ria bersama seperti dahulu kala.

Dan dari cerita yang ia kumpulkan bersama Kalluto, ia dapat mengetahui sedikit tentang wanita itu.

Ya, wanita itu entah berprofesi sebagai apa ketika itu, tapi ia bertemu dengan papa ketika mereka sedang sama-sama berada di sebuah perusahaan, dan bekerja.

Lalu mereka menjadi serius, dan sempat ada isu kalau dia hamil, tapi, semua keluarga besar papa membencinya, termasuk kakek Zeno dan tante Hinata, adik papa, yah, soal tante Hinata, itu sangat jelas, mengingat mereka pernah tanpa sengaja mendengar wanita itu memanggil Anna dengan sebutan "Perempuan jalang!", keras-keras, hampir seperti meneriaki wanita itu, dan...memang, itu benar.

Lalu suatu hari, Kalluto pernah melihat-lihat isi ponselnya, dan menemukan foto seorang bayi perempuan, dan sebuah makam, menurut cerita Anna, itu sih, keponakannya, tapi..masa iya keponakannya dimakamkan, di pemakaman keluarga, yang benar saja.

Oh, lalu, kedua anak itu semakin membencinya sejak melihat nomornya tertera di ponsel milik Silva dengan nama Honey, Ya Tuhan, Honey? Bukankah itu jelas sekali, dan sangat menyakitkan.

Ya, sejak melihat itu, baik Alluka maupun Kalluto sama-sama semakin membenci Anna, dan bagi Alluka, ia merasa bersyukur, karena pernah suatu kali ia begitu sibuk, hingga harus langsung dijemput oleh Silva, dan tidak kebagian dijemput oleh Anna, lalu mereka sama-sama menjemput Kalluto yang menunggu di rumah Anna, hn..itu beruntung kan?

* * *

Alluka menghela nafas ringan, entah sejak kapan semua ini terjadi tapi ia merasa keadaan keluarganya sudah membaik, yah, meskipun selamanya ia tahu semua tak akan sama lagi, tapi sepertinya ia sudah mulai bisa bersikap bijak, mungkin semua ini adalah salah satu cara pendewasaan diri yang terjadi untuknya, dan untuk keluarganya.

Sekarang ia sudah bisa menerima keberadaan wanita itu sebagai istri kedua papanya, dan sepertinya ibunya juga demikian.

Ia tidak bisa menyesali apapun, semua sudah terjadi, tapi sedikitnya, ia bisa merasa senang, karena perceraian kedua orangtuanya, hn...hanya wacana saja.

**Daddy, daddy**

**Don't asked too much**

**Because this is not a looking glass**

**And I know you betrayed us**

* * *

A/N: Dear readers, reviewers, anyone out there who read this story

I believe you all going to say, "That's it?", but...yeah, that's it.

This was all I can remember from those days, yeah, this is my true story

Though I just simplified it, well, some of you from the HxH Community Indo, would know

what have I skipped from this story.

But actually, this is not a broken home one, just almost

And it's truly from a child's eyes, even now I still don't really get it

well, up next is a "Real" broken home, hope you won't missed it

tschus~


	2. Story 2: Nobody's Home

Alright, here comes the second part of the drabbles

Special for the broken home challenge submission

I actually wanted to publish it two days ago

But my internet connection has some trouble, and..here it is now~

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Rate:** K+, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,

**Pairing(s):** KurofemKura, etc

**Warning:** Female IC, OC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, AU, etc

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**

* * *

**Behind a Girl's Favorite Song**

**Story 2: Nobody's Home**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

_"Ahaha, Alluka, kamu jadi ibunya", ujar Illumi sambil tertawa keras, ia kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai anak dari adiknya itu bersama Kalluto, dan sepupu mereka, Kurapika, menjadi seorang penculik, yang menculik Kalluto, dan menelpon Alluka, _

_"Hallo, ini kediaman Zoldyck kah?", sapa Kurapika setengah serius, ia memegang gagang telepon mainan itu sambil menyeringai, _

_"Oh, hallo, anda kedai bakso kah?", tanya Alluka polos, ia baru ingat bahwa hari itu ceritanya ia sedang akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua anaknya, _

_"Enak saja! Saya ini penculik, dan saya telah menculik anak anda yang bernama Kalluto", balas Kurapika sambil menahan tawa, _

_"Hah! OH MY GOD! Kalluto!", pekik Alluka kaget, ia panik mengetahui salah satu anaknya diculik._

* * *

Alluka tersenyum, ia sepertinya baru saja berkhayal soal masa lalunya yang manis, ketika ia, ketiga saudaranya, dan sepupu mereka, Kurapika, masih sama-sama kecil, ya, itu adalah masa-masa yang indah, dan penuh dengan kenangan,

"Alluka Zoldyck!", seru sebuah suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya, Alluka membulatkan matanya kaget, kemudian ia menggeser bola matanya pelan-pelan kearah sumber suara yang diketahui adalah guru matematikanya yang galak, Takamine Sensei,

"I-iya sensei?", jawab Alluka dengan nada takut, Takamine sensei hanya menghela nafas berat,

"Untung saja nilai-nilaimu bagus, kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruhmu mengerjakan 200 soal sepulang sekolah nanti!", bentak wanita itu, Alluka tersenyum tipis,

_Yah, untungnya aku masih bisa mengejar pelajaran matematika_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sambil tertunduk.

* * *

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja Alluka!", ujar Kisa sambil menepuk punggung gadis itu keras, Alluka meringis sedikit sambil memegangi bekas tepukan Kisa,

"Aww, itu kan sakit", keluhnya kesal, sambil mengelus punggungnya yang masih terasa nyeri,

"Wah, bohong, adik Killua Zoldyck yang ketua klub sepak bola itu mana mungkin kesakitan cuma karena tepukan pelan begitu", cibir gadis berambut coklat itu, Alluka menghela nafas sebal,

"Tepukan pelan? Enak saja, tadi itu keras sekali, Kisa!", protes Alluka, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba menurunkan nada suaranya,

"Dan lagi, berhenti menyama-nyamakan aku dengan kakakku, dia dan aku kan individu yang berbeda, wajar kan?", ia kembali berkeluh kesah, yah, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang memandangnya sebagai Alluka, adik Killua si ketua klub sepak bola yang ternama, dan jujur saja, hal ini membuat gadis berambut hitam itu jenuh bukan main, meski sebenarnya itu hanya panggilan menyebalkan kedua buatnya, yang nomor satu..,

"Hei, ini dia, kakak si jenius yang baru saja memenangkan olimpiade sains!", terdengar suara nyaring dari arah barat, Alluka menghela nafas berat, ini adalah panggilan paling menyebalkan nomor satu, kakak si jenius, Kalluto yang memenangkan olimpiade, dan sebagai gadis yang terbilang sangat 'standar' Alluka tahu benar kalau panggilan-panggilan itu bermaksud mengejeknya.

* * *

"Aku pulang!", seru gadis itu begitu ia sampai didepan pintu rumah, ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan _mood_ yang benar-benar jelek, dan wajahnya masih menampakkan kekesalan itu.

Tapi ketika gadis itu hendak mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, ia melihat sepatu yang jarang ada dirumah, tapi ia tahu jelas siapa pemilik sepatu itu,

"Selamat datang", sahut sebuah suara dari dalam, Alluka tersenyum, ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, lalu bergegas menuju ruang keluarga,

"Kak Kurapika?", ujarnya ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang itu, ia terlihat sangat cantik sekarang, namun, Alluka dapat melihat ada yang tidak beres dalam sorot matanya yang terlihat sedikit jenuh,

"Hai", Kurapika balik menyapa gadis itu,

"Apa kabar, Kak?", tanya Alluka sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kurapika,

"Hn, baik, kau sendiri?", jawab gadis itu datar, sambil tersenyum tipis,

"Sama", ia berujar dengan nada yang terdengar kasual.

"Alluka sayang, Kurapika akan menginap dirumah kita selama beberapa hari", tiba-tiba suara Kikyo terdengar dari lantai atas,

"Kakak mau menginap?", tanya Alluka dengan nada senang terdengar disuaranya,

"Ya, begitulah", sahut Kurapika singkat.

Sepanjang makan malam, Alluka masih saja memperhatikan kakak sepupunya yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, ia benar-benar telah dewasa, dengan tubuh semampai dan rambut pirangnya yang indah, ditambah wajahnya yang tampak begitu cantik, ia berani bertaruh kalau kakak sepupunya ini pasti sudah beberapa kali berpacaran.

* * *

"Kak, besok aku libur, kakak bukannya akan ujian akhir?", tanya Alluka pada suatu malam, saat itu ia, Kurapika, dan Kalluto, sedang berada di kamar, Illumi..yah, begitulah, mungkin sedang bersama teman-teman atau malah pacarnya disekolah,

"Hn, iya sih", jawab Kurapika singkat, ia hanya tidur-tiduran dengan santai sambil memainkan ponselnya, Alluka menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, sementara Kalluto sedang melantai sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya,

"Aku main diatas ya", kata Kurapika tak lama kemudian, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur sepupunya itu dan keluar dari kamar.

Sepeninggal Kurapika, Alluka mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kalluto,

"Apa lagi yang tidak kuketahui sekarang?", tanya gadis itu dengan nada gusar, entah ia yang terlalu polos atau apa, tapi sejak dulu ia selalu jadi yang terakhir tahu untuk masalah apapun, bahkan masalah pertengkaran orangtuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kalluto pun menoleh pada kakak perempuannya yang ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa selalu jadi yang terakhir tahu itu, lalu ia meletakkan pensilnya dan naik keatas kasur,

"Hn, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapanya, tapi setidaknya aku pernah mendengar beberapa hal", ujar Kalluto memulai narasinya, Alluka yang tadi sempat beralih ke meja rias dan sedikit merapikan rambut panjangnya pun turut bergabung,

"Okay, aku mendengarkannya", sahut gadis itu ketika ia mencapai tempat tidur itu,

"Kau ingat saat kita diminta datang ke rumah Kak Kurapika, Oktober lalu?", tanya Kalluto, hendak memulai semua masalah dari kejadian itu,

"Ya, waktu itu kita diminta mengajaknya bicara karena Kak Kurapika tidak mau kesekolah sama sekali kan?", balas Alluka bingung, ia masih sedikit meraba-raba arah cerita ini,

"Benar, kemarin aku mendengar dari mama, kalau waktu itu kak Kurapika tidak mau sekolah, karena papa-mamanya bertengkar", ujar Kalluto lagi, ia mulai terdengar serius, Alluka pun semakin memasang telinganya,

"Lalu?", ia merespon singkat, sekadar untuk memberi isyarat kalau ia mengerti sampai disitu,

"Yah, kau tahu kan kalau papanya kak Kurapika bekerja diluar kota?", Kalluto bertanya lagi, Alluka mengernyitkan alisnya, ia mulai mencium ketidakberesan,

"Ya, ada apa dengan itu?", ia berujar penasaran, cerita ini semakin menarik,

"Papanya kak Kurapika tidak hanya kerja diluar kota itu, dia juga menikah lagi", Kalluto melanjutkan ceritanya, Alluka membulatkan kedua mata hitamnya,

"Kau bercanda kan?", tanya gadis berambut hitam itu,

"Sayangnya...tidak", jawab Kalluto agak datar, dengan sedikit nada sendu,

"Terus?", tanya Alluka lagi, Kalluto pun menghela nafas,

"Yah, orangtua kak Kurapika pun bercerai, papanya menetap di kota itu, dan mamanya tetap bekerja", ujar anak itu dengan nada yang mulai terdengar sedih,

"Kak Kurapika bilang dia sudah lelah sekolah, dan kedua orangtuanya sepakat membiayainya sekolah modeling", sambung anak berambut pendek itu,

"Sesuai kesepakatan, orangtuanya patungan membayar sekolah itu, tapi..mamanya,..masih menahan uangnya, dan sekolah itu belum bisa memulai pelajarannya, sampai uangnya lunas", Kalluto berujar pelan, ia terdengar agak lirih sekarang,

"Kak Kurapika tahu hal ini, dan dia marah, jadilah, dia kesini", ujar Kalluto mengakhiri ceritanya,

"Hn..berat ya..", Alluka berujar prihatin, ia tidak menyangka, kalau takdir yang harus diterima kakak sepupunya yang cantik itu harus seperti ini, dahulu saja, waktu orangtuanya nyaris bercerai, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan terasa begitu pedih, bagaimana dengan Kurapika, ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

* * *

_**I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way,**_

_**She felt it everyday**_

_**And I couldn't help her,**_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

* * *

Hari ini Alluka masih libur, dan untuk itu ia menemani Kurapika seharian, dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan, bermain bersama seperti ini, seperti dulu, ah, rasanya waktu terlalu cepat berlalu, dan ia lebih ingin menghentikan waktu saat mereka masih kecil dulu, ketika semua belum serumit ini, ketika mereka masih begitu bahagia, ketika kakek masih hidup.

Yah, kakek yang dulu menentang papa karena ia begitu menyayangi mama sebagai putrinya, tapi sepertinya, sejak kakek meninggal, putra-putrinya menjadi sedikit berantakan, yah, setidaknya dua dari mereka, ibu dari kak Kurapika, dan adik mamanya yang bungsu.

Hn...rasanya pamannya yang itu tidak terlalu rusuh, baiklah, kalau begitu ibu dari kak Kurapika saja, sejak kematian ayahnya, sepertinya hidupnya tidak menjadi baik, bahkan meskipun nenek tinggal bersamanya, sebab, jika hidupnya baik, kak Kurapika pasti tidak sampai pergi ke rumah ini, pasti dia masih baik-baik saja dirumahnya, bersiap-siap menghadapi ujian akhir, dan sebagainya, selayaknya anak kelas 3 SMA lainnya.

* * *

"Alluka, Kalluto, coba kalian lihat keatas, di depan, ada pacarnya Kurapika, nanti kalian foto dan mama akan mengirimkan fotonya pada bibi kalian", Kikyo berkata pelan, ia memasuki kamar putri-putrinya,

"Hn..oke, mama", jawab kedua gadis itu serempak.

Mereka pun naik ke lantai atas dan menuju ke beranda dengan mengendap-ngendap, tapi entah kenapa rasanya mereka seperti membodohi diri sendiri saja, memata-matai pacar orang seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat, ini adalah permintaan dari mama mereka, dan tidak ada jalan lain kecuali mematuhi dan melakukannya.

"Lihat..Alluka, itu orangnya..", kata Kalluto yang duduk di balik tiang yang berada di sebelah kanan Alluka, Alluka pun ikut-ikutan melirik-lirik pemuda itu, sebenarnya sih, selera kakak sepupu mereka itu boleh juga, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tinggi yang kemungkinan berbeda 5-10 centi dari kak Kurapika, dan ia terlihat cukup keren, apalagi dengan motornya, hn...jangan-jangan mereka berniat pergi bersama, tapi...yah, bukannya tidak mungkin sih, ditambah lagi, pasti kak Kurapika sendiri yang memberikan alamat rumah ini pada pemuda disana, wah, benar-benar, rasa kecewa kak Kurapika pada kedua orangtuanya pastilah yang memotivasi kakak sepupu mereka itu untuk bertindak sejauh ini, tapi...apa sebenarnya hal ini dibolehkan?

Entahlah, dan tidak satupun dari keduanya yang mampu memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

* * *

"Tante apa-apaan sih?", pekik gadis berambut pirang itu,

"Kurapika, tante hanya ingin menjagamu, itu saja", jawab Kikyo pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk gadis itu, tapi sang gadis menepisnya, wajahnya terlihat kesal,

"Menjagaku? Seperti yang diminta mama kan?-", gadis itu berseru penuh kekesalan,

"Sudahlah, tante tidak mengerti", kemudian Kurapika berujar sambil terisak tanpa memberi Kikyo kesempatan untuk bicara, lalu gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan setengah berlari sambil terisak-isak.

Sepanjang malam, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya, sepertinya ia sibuk menangis, dan terus-terus seperti itu sampai pagi tiba.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya saat rumah sudah sepi, hanya ada Alluka dan pelayan keluarga yang bekerja, Kikyo sedang pergi mengantar Killua dan Kalluto, katanya mereka ada acara hari ini, Illumi dan Milluki memang sudah sibuk dan jarang ada dirumah, Silva sedang pergi bekerja, ya, benar-benar rumah yang sepi.

Alluka memperhatikan kakak sepupunya itu, ia terlihat begitu sedih, dan terpuruk dalam kesedihannya sendiri, ingin sekali rasanya mengajaknya bicara, tapi..mungkin karena perbedaan usia, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, gadis itu tetap menganggapnya anak kecil, dan sepertinya itu adalah satu tanggapan yang sulit diubah.

* * *

Sore ini, pacar kak Kurapika yang kemarin datang lagi, tapi, kali ini, Silva sedang ada dirumah, hingga ialah yang turun dan mengajak pemuda itu bicara, Alluka, Kalluto, dan Kurapika sedang berada di kamar gadis-gadis kecil itu, membicarakan banyak hal yang sebenarnya agak sulit juga untuk ditelusuri topik awalnya.

"Papa kalian sedang apa sih?", tanya Kurapika dengan nada kesal yang tersirat di dalam nada bicara kasualnya,

"Entah", jawab Kalluto datar, Alluka hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar kamar sebentar untuk mengambil minuman.

Ketika ia sampai diluar, ia melihat papanya dan pemuda itu sedang bicara, sepertinya mereka serius, dan ia tidak berniat mengganggunya,

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya, Paman, sampai nanti", tiba-tiba suara yang terdengar oleh gadis itu adalah ucapan demikian dari pemuda itu, nampaknya sang papa berhasil membuat ia pergi, dan tanpa bisa membawa Kurapika serta.

Malam itu, saat makan malam, Kurapika tiba-tiba saja berujar,

"Tante, kurasa aku ingin pulang ke rumah mama", dan membuat yang lainnya merasa agak heran, tapi biasa saja sih, mengingat mereka merasa lega gadis itu sudah ingin berbaikan dengan ibunya.

* * *

Ini adalah hari senin, hari sekolah, seperti sebelumnya, semuanya akan berangkat sekolah, tapi sekarang Alluka masih libur, ia hanya duduk didepan komputernya, mencari-cari permainan di dunia maya yang terlihat menyenangkan, mamanya berserta kedua saudaranya, dan Kurapika, sedang bersiap-siap pergi,

"Baiklah kami berangkat dahulu", kata Kikyo pagi itu,

"Ya, selamat jalan, hati-hati ya", sahut Alluka hangat, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya, hari itu mobil biasa mereka sedang digunakan oleh Silva, sehingga mereka menggunakan bus, dan tiba-tiba saja Alluka terpikirkan sesuatu,

_Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai ada mobil ya?_, pikir gadis muda berambut hitam itu.

Waktu pun berlalu, dan saat sang mama kembali, wajahnya terlihat kesal,

"Bisa-bisanya, ya, gadis itu setega ini?", gerutunya, Alluka tersentak, ia segera merangkul ibunya dan bertanya perlahan,

"Mama, kenapa?", tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir,

"Itu, kakak sepupumu, tadi saat di halte besar, tiba-tiba dia minta izin ke toilet, dan ternyata lama sekali, saat mama periksa, ternyata dia tidak ada, pasti dia kabur bersama pacarnya itu", Kikyo berkata dengan nada kesal, sepertinya ia sakit hati sekali ditipu oleh keponakannya itu,

"Sudahlah Ma, mau bagaimana lagi?", jawab gadis itu berusaha menenangkan sang mama,

"Yah, tapi dia tega sekali", jawab sang mama lagi, Alluka tak membalasnya, hanya memeluk wanita itu lembut, ia sedikitnya merasa sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi.

* * *

Setelah itu, ia mencoba membuka arsip-arsip di komputernya, dan menemukan foto pemuda itu, bersama Kak Kurapika, keduanya terlihat mesra, dan saat foto itu diperlihatkan pada ibunya Kurapika, wanita itu mengenali pemuda itu sebagai Kuroro, pemuda yang dikenal Kurapika dari dunia maya, dan sepertinya keluarga pemuda itu kurang baik, sehingga, yang bisa dilakukan oleh wanita itu hanya menangis dan menyesali kepergian putrinya.

Suatu hari, wanita itu bercerita pada Alluka dan Kalluto, bahwa ini adalah kali kedua Kurapika kabur bersama pemuda itu, yang pertama, mereka berhasil ditemukan di daerah Yorkshin, dan dibantu oleh kakaknya, ibu kak Kurapika berhasil membawa gadis itu pulang, meskipun sang gadis marah sekali.

Sampai hari ini, kabar terakhir yang terdengar adalah bahwa gadis itu telah menikah dengan pemuda itu, dan itu atas restu dari ayahnya, yang kelihatannya tidak peduli, hn...beberapa waktu kemudian, ada kabar bahwa gadis itu sudah hamil dan kemudian memiliki seorang putri, entahlah, yang jelas semoga saja jalan yang dipilihnya adalah yang terbaik, dan ia bisa berbahagia.

* * *

_**If only I could choose**_

_**I would really like to held on those times**_

_**When we were young**_

_**There, I saw happiness in innocence**_

* * *

A/N: Well, you see, dear readers,

There's a lot of parents out there who thought

That divorce would put an end to their problems,

And then, they thought that their child would be better

But hey, this story tells otherwise

A child could also knows pain, suffer, and disappointment

And a broken home, would always be the best pain

Nothing can erase it, and the children of a broken home family

Would be easily had one broken home too

Because they thought

It's just some pain, but somehow they could fix it

Just like, what happened on them

When they were young.

.

I remember when I saw a movie, one psychiatrist said this to an almost divorced parents,

**"If there's something that should be sacrificed, I hope your child's wasn't the answer"**

Cause in all of the broken home case, the victim, was always the child.

.

.

Thank you for reading this, and don't forget to review

~Happy Thursday~


End file.
